City of Meat
' The City of Meat' (not to be be confused with Meat City, USA or Porkopolis) is the result of an evil mad scientists' machinations, or some horrible ham accident. While trying to discover a way to increase longevity in pork-type animals (pigs, tapirs, hippopotomi, humans), Ze Black Waffle added a genemutation in the transcription known as Daf-16: : DAF-16 is a transcription factor, a member of the FOXO family, found in Caenorhabditis elegans, a commonly used model organism to study aging[1]. In C. elegans, DAF-16 is thought to act to respond to physical or environmental stresses. DAF-16 is under control of Daf-2, an insulin-like receptor. The importance of DAF-16, is that it has been shown to have a role in extending lifespan in C. elegans. Mutations or knock-outs of Daf-2 have been shown to increase lifespan in C. elegans [2]. The fact that subtle differences in DAF-16 between species seem to have such an impact on ageing and health may explain how differences in lifespan and related traits may also have arisen during evolution. Homologues of DAF-16 are found in many other animals, including humans (where it is known asFOXO3). It was shown that adding 2% glucose to the diet of C. elegans resulted in life reduction by downregulating DAF-16 activity, [3]. That, and a healthy dose of radiation, cosmic rays and gamma rays later, and the mad genius had happened upon a landmark discovery. He hadn't made animals live longer, but he did have an infinitely growing supply of cloned, semi-artificial, lab-grown meat. : "Lab grown meat is of the utmost ethical consideration against all typical classification principalities to the social mores of class and taste." ~Stuffy Academic Guy : "Yeeeeeaaaah! Gimme that lab-meat, boy! I ain't want eat no animal, hates em people killin' critters fer bedsheets, clothes, shoes, lady prettifyin' made-up-like, hambuggers, cheese, JELL-O jigglies, an' em whattyacallem cancer medicinez! Hates em! If-en I ken gets mah meat FLA-VUH withenout haven to TOR-CHUH baby sealz, IMMAHAVEIT!" ~PETA's top spokesperson Unfortunately, as always happens in science, the experiment got way out of hand. Bacon exploded from every window, porkfat broke against the crumbling edifice of Waffle Labs, eventually sliding, greasy tendrils of ham overtook the grounds of Waffle Estates, even blorbing its way across Waffle Manor and crushing the 400-year-old castle known as Waffle House. At an exponential rate, the meat blob consumed surrounding matter (mostly old Playboys) and had used the existing infrastructure of the municipality to construct it's own meaty architecture. Ze Black Waffle was pleased beyond his wildest dreams, as he now had his own breakfast food kingdom, and had killed several hundred thousand people in the process. The city was eventually stopped by MIsSTress HamMeAts, who used her meaty powers to telepathically command the growth to slow to a halt. She was not able to reverse it, however, because OWAIT DUH that would have caused her to absorb its power and possibly doom all of the universe, don't you know anything about the Revengerists canon!? It is possible, though purely speculation, that a similar process was used by Ancient Aliens to create the mysterious Meat Planet. The most important thing to the City of Meat and it's denizens are BBQs, sports, and condiments. evil mad scientist's Category:Places Category:Meat